onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=Chapter 6 (1-22/22) and Chapter 7 (1-20/20) |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Zoro |rating=13.3Video Reshearch Ltd. - Japanese anime TV ranking Vol. 48, 1999: 1999-11-22 ~ 1999-11-28 (Japanese) |rank=7 }} "Morgan VS Luffy! Who's This Beautiful Young Girl?" is the third episode of the One Piece anime. Short Summary Luffy and Zoro fight the Marines captained by Morgan for surviving execution. They manage to defeat Morgan which earns them the respect from the townspeople and the Marines in that base. Coby is finally able to fulfill his dream of joining the Marines and Luffy set sail to his next adventure with Zoro as his first crew member. Long Summary Luffy delivers Zoro’s sword and he explains that he uses all three for his sword style. Luffy defies him to choose between joining forces or die there by the Marines. Zoro agrees to join Luffy while the Marines are stunned by Luffy’s Gomu Gomu power and Captain Morgan explains about the mysterious Devil Fruits. Captain Morgan orders a direct attack while Luffy is trying to untie Zoro. He give him his swords in time to stop the attack. Luffy takes the Marines down with a kick before charging in to attack Morgan. He retaliates at Luffy who is too fast for him and ends pummeled. Helmeppo treats Coby with a gun to stop Luffy from continuing punching Morgan. Coby decide to ignore his own danger, which Luffy notes to Helmeppo just before throwing a punch at him. Morgan recovers and is about to hit Luffy from behind when Zoro charges in in time to save Luffy. Morgan falls to the ground defeated and the Marines celebrate that his reign of terror is over. Later, Luffy and Zoro finish eating at Ririka’s restaurant. Zoro asks who else is in the crew, to which Luffy answers that he’s the only one for now. He asks to see the boat and Luffy shows him the little one they arrived in. Luffy announces that they’ll go to the Grand Line when Marines enter the restaurant to ask them both to leave or be arrested. Coby sees this as the opportunity to join the Marines but is asked about his association with the pirates. Luffy angers Coby by telling the Marines his story with Alvida. Coby hits Luffy, prompting the respect from the Marine captain and letting him join after proving they are not comrades. Luffy and Zoro setting sail moment after Nami does. Coby arrives in time to thank Luffy and is followed by all the Marines saluting. In sea, Luffy is asked by Zoro why he’s so obsessed about being King of the Pirates, he answers it was a promise to a friend and that his hat was wittiness. 4Kids Version The 4Kids Version of this episode was dubbed "An Unlikely Pair: The Pirate & The Pirate Hunter" and aired on October 2, 2004. It had the Pirate Rap as opening and the Pirate Rap Instrumental version as Ending. Characters in Order of Appearance *Roronoa Zoro *Morgan *Coby *Monkey D. Luffy *Helmeppo *Nami *Buggy (shadow image) *Rika *Ririka *Gold Roger (shadow image) *Ripper *Shanks (shadow image) References Site Navigation de:Morgan vs Luffy! Nazo no Bishōjo wa dare? 003 003